With You In The Dusk
Time marches on, I´m already in my thirties Years ago, a change occurred in our lives Of all of changes in them, this was the most important As paths crossed with a fox and a rabbit When the case started, I had a bit of a crush on you Hanging around and playfully teasing you too You didn´t leave me, but took my hand We stuck together even when things got bad You grew out of your prejudices Realizing our kind of love should know no boundaries Shadows from our past have faded away Over us and Zootopia came a new day The feelings I had for you, you eventually noticed Never before in my life had been someone as beloved Only with you I could be happy, you know that is true The most wonderful dreams I have at night are about you I think of you every time I hear love songs by Cervine Dion It makes me want to unleash on you all my affection Now we´re together at a meadow at dusk, cuddling You lie by my side with flower crown on your head, smiling In your snug shirt and denim shorts, feeling the breeze on your fur It´s one of the many times we´ve been hanging here together So beautiful with your eyes, thighs, butt and soft cheeks Ears, tail, belly button, the list goes on with your lovely features My bunny´s so adorable and attractive, both on the outside and the inside Very often you too say things like that about me Besides our job, our romance has lead us everywhere Candlelight dinners, dances on the floor, natural moments and much more For so long, you and I have been dating Next month, it´s finally our wedding In the quietness, I can only hear crickets singing softly And water flowing at a river nearby You may be small, but your heart is so big and warm A cop strong and tough, yet still full of feminine charm Spirited, fiercely loyal and very protective With you in my life, I´m content with my share In my heart, you will never be forgotten Whether joy or sadness, our love and care lives on Looking into my eyes, you remove my tie and hold my neck Kissing me fiercely and saying “I love you, Nick” Wrapping my tail around you, we see the sunset It makes me feel romantic even though I´m not a poet I stroke the ears of my bunny heroine Soon, my snout touches your cute little nose You don´t see me anymore as just a predator Instead, you sometimes call me your knight in shining armor In this city, anyone can be anything Like how natural enemies can become lovers most caring Hopefully good times are what fate has in store for us Our love just keeps blossoming as time flies That´s how we´re meant to be, we´re not turning back Just holding hands here, with you in the dusk. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV